


His perfect angel

by Pika_Pika_Bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fear, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pika_Pika_Bitch/pseuds/Pika_Pika_Bitch
Summary: -“When my sister died, I thought I would never feel what I felt for her for anyone else, but then you appeared. You are like an angel Rantaro...so pretty and kind, my feelings were stronger than ever you have no idea what I’d do to touch your pale silk skin..., oh Rantaro you drive me insane, you are so kind, so beautiful, so perfect...you deserve the world”--Obsessive/Yandere Korekiyo over Rantaro-
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	His perfect angel

**Author's Note:**

> There May Be Spelling Mistakes, English Is Not My First Language,

“I’m so sorry you had to see that angel...” he said approaching the green haired teen, “I know you hate violence sweetheart but he was in the way...” he said stepping even closer, Amami’s back had now hit the wall and he was trembling, shaking in fear, too scared to do anything. Korekiyo had just killed Shuichi, he had a good reason though, Saihara was threatening to take his angel’s heart, he couldn’t let that happen... Rantaro’s place was with him, in his arms, in his embrace, not Shuichi’s, that pig had to die. 

He had just finished the task when his beloved beauty walked in, he never wanted him to see it, he is too kind and pure, he wouldn’t have liked the idea of blood, yet he was sure he would understand he had done it for love. There was a whimper, the only noise Rantaro had made since he walked in, he was crying, crying so very hard, his hands covered his mouth and nose. He started by crying silent tears but once his eyes captured Shuichi’s lifeless ones he couldn’t keep it in anymore “ Oh baby don’t cry...” Korekiyo said softy, now right in front of Rantaro making him look up frightened, the murderer’s up close was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. He quietly whispered a weak” please...” suddenly, Korekyio grabbed Rantaro’s left shoulder and cheek “Rantaro baby I would never hurt you... you are a beautiful creature and I love you I could never lay a finger on you” he now moved his hands to Amami’s waist and back of the head “shhh it’s alright” he said while stroking his curly green locks, he sniffed his beautiful hair and felt finally pleased, finally with his arms around his love where he would make sure he would stay forever. On the other hand, Rantaro was terrified, he was trembling so hard, his legs threatening to give in, eyes wide open yet filled with tears, he wanted to scream, run, do something but his body wouldn’t move, Korekiyo kissed his forehead and gently held his hand and cheek “When my sister died, I thought I would never feel what I felt for her for anyone else”, he said playing with Rantaro´s strands of hair “But then you appeared. You are like an angel Rantaro...so pretty and kind, my feelings were stronger than ever, more vivid than with my sister” he took a short pause and continued smiling softly, looking into his green eyes ”with your beautiful green soft locks.., you smell so nice...your hypnotizing eyes and long sparkling lashes...your soft palms, hands and nails…perfectly trimmed and painted, your slim frame so feminine and pretty, you have no idea what I’d do to touch your pale silk skin..., oh Rantaro you drive me insane, you are so kind, so beautiful, so perfect...you deserve the world”, he grabbed Amami´s hand and back and led him back to Korekiyo´s room, he slowly and shakingly walked next to the murderer, fear swallowing him whole, he was beyond scared at this point he was terrified, he unconsciously let the psycho lead him to his bedroom. 

Rantaro didn´t even bother to fight back when Korekyio changed his clothes and hugged his torso tightly, he silently cried remembering the previous events, “I love you and I will protect you, I know this is hard angel but don´t cry please” he whispered in Rantaro´s ear, he flinched with every breath, he was scared, he was tired, he just wanted to leave and see Shuichi again, he covered his face, he felt like a cry baby, his tears wouldn´t stop flooding and Korekiyo just kissed them away, Rantaro felt disgusted and disgusting, this was nasty to say the least, this sickening obsession with him and Shuichi´s dead body was gross enough to make him nauseous and throw up, and so he did he fell to the floor, he was struggling to breathe and crying his living eyes out while Korekiyo held him from behind, “I’m sorry…” Rantaro whispered “Sweetheart don´t apologize, I know you don´t like blood, you just walked in, it was an accident”, Rantaro was too tired to fight back or argue with the murderer´s touch, he stood up and cleaned his mess and Rantaro just sat there looking at him “Are you alright honey?” he softy asked while gently stroking his cheek “Would you like to sleep maybe? Does that sound good?”, Rantaro nodded “But first, are you hungry? I can get you something”, he shook his head, he doesn´t want to eat after this he is feeling sick but also tired “Okay baby let´s wash your teeth shall we?”, he gently dragged Rantaro to the bathroom sat him down and washed his teeth “your teeth are so pretty”, he just sat there and let him do what he wanted, he was still processing all that had happened. Korekiyo handed him a water cup and he spit the toothbrush on the sink “such a pretty mouth…” he whispered but Rantaro heard anyway, he then got him back to the bed and got them both in so that they were laying next to each other, “please…please I’m scared…” Rantaro whispered while silent tears fell down his face, Korekiyo scooted closer and hugged him tightly “Oh angel what have I said about crying” he said wiping his tears, “Don´t be scared, I will protect you” the words only made Rantaro cry harder until he was having a full breakdown, he was sobbing uncontrollably “shh baby breathe” he said stroking his green locks “I will take care of you don´t worry, take it all out” and so he did, not that he had a choice, the tears just kept coming. 

Each tear was kissed, along with every sob, Korekiyo holds him tightly, stroking his back and hair, taking his hands on his own, whispering sweet nothings on his ear, keeping him warm and comfortable, at least physically, Rantaro couldn´t think, too tired, too anxious he just let Korekiyo do whatever he´d like he was too weak, too scared, so he just fell in his embrace and cried until he fell asleep, his mind filled with nightmares, but that would be okay because Korekyio would be there to love him, Rantaro would eventually love him back, he was sure he would, he would make sure he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Might Just Make This A Series.
> 
> Tumblr: https://pika-pika-biitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
